


Marathon Woman

by aroundlondontown



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundlondontown/pseuds/aroundlondontown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basking in the glory of The Newsroom's Season 2 finale, I wrote this piece on a whim. Its from when Mackenzie mentioned to the ACN staff that Will carried Mac to the first aid tent when she twisted her ankle at the starting line at the marathon.</p><p>Enjoy lovelies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon Woman

He was awoken, not by the bright sun shining through his curtain, but the faint sound of humming coming from outside his bedroom. It wasn’t a tune of any kind but a repetitive noise with a shrill sound, a sound too familiar too him. However he couldn’t work out the opened curtain as any sunlight coming through on an early sunday morning was not appreciated by him. He ran his hand through his hair, then across the corners of his eyes to awake himself, and as he did the humming noise got closer and closer towards his room. 

The door slowly opened and a small head peered around the door, a sudden smile on her face ‘oh hello’ her voice said cheerfully as he looked back at her ‘I wondered if i’d have to come wake you up myself but there you are, cheerful as always in the morning’. His frown complimented the rolling of his eyes before he sat up, ‘Mac...how did you even get in?’

‘The key you gave me? and I’m getting quite pally with your doorman...especially since he saw me that night, you know after that glass of wine, and that other glass of wine...the crate of beer’ her voice trailed off. She walked into his bedroom, clad in running wear, clinging to her petite body, hair pulled back into a small pony tail and her fresh face smiling back at him.

‘That key’ he began ‘is for emergencies’ he told her. She bit her lip, pretending she had done no wrong ‘but what if I hadn’t come in...then you might have slept through the marathon and like I’m going to do, I would have won and then you would say Oh Mac why didn’t you wake me’ She imitated his american accent badly, gesturing how he would move when he said it ‘You know Billy you’re really not a morning person’ she shrugged, ‘is it because you know I’m going to beat you today?’ she smirked, bouncing down on his bed, she propped a pillow up next to him, ‘ Like that character Sylvester Stallone plays in that boxing film, Apollo Creed right?’

He couldn’t help but stare at her with such pity but such amusement, ‘Rocky, mac...he played Rocky in the movie...Rocky’ he waited for her reaction as she realized the mistake she made. The pair went quiet as she looked up at the ceiling, ‘I knew that’ she said quietly ‘do you want breakfast?’ she asked him. He shook his head and shuffled about before they were face to face on the bed. He smiled at her as she sighed, ruffling the stray hairs out of her eyes, ‘thanks for waking me up’ he smiled at her, ‘you ready to get your ass kicked at this marathon?’. 

She broke into a grin, nudging him playfully before propping her elbow up on his chest, ‘well just tell me this...when I pass the finishing line before you and you’re all Oh Mac you were so right I should of trained harder... do you want a comforting shoulder or hug?’ she winked at him before quickly kissing him firmly on the lips, his stubble grazing against her rosy cheeks, ‘Up...now, and shave that face of yours, you’re tears will get stuck in it when you lose’ she poked the tip of her tongue out before pushing herself up from the bed and leaving him.

*

A good few hours later Mac was prancing about on her tip toes in front of Will, poking him, trying to encourage a smile, ‘C’mon Will this is fun’. He looked directly at her, pressing her shoulders down to keep her still, ‘ Its 8.30 on a sunday morning, we could be in bed criticizing people in newspapers or...or watching Rudy’ He told her. ‘Tell you what’ she became instantly close to him, ‘when you’re congratulating me on beating you at this thing, and you’re feeling a little blue, I’ll buy the beers and get Rudy’ She kissed him on the cheek delicately, squeezing his hand before she pranced off somewhere else. 

He watched her as she moved, smiling at people she barely knew, adjusting the purple sweatbands on her wrists as she looked over at him smiling briefly. He sort of...he did love her and her competitiveness, her need to win and prove she could be good at sports, he loved her ambition and how she could tease him and be so...so cute and unknowing of it all at the same time. Did he love her? Well... 

‘Will’ she nudged him, he clicked back into reality ‘Its time to start’ she smiled excitedly. She put her hand in his as she practically dragged him to the start line. ‘Remind me who’s idea it was to do this again?’ he asked her, ‘Mine...well ours, It will be fun! a bit of healthy competition...and then later on we can go back to yours or mine and sleep the rest of the day’ She smiled lovingly at him ‘After all...I will be exhausted once I cross that finish line and you trail behind’. He shook his head ever so slightly, just grinning and laughing under his breath at her confidence, ‘Will?’ he looked up at her, She was about to mention how she was madly in love with him but froze on the note of not knowing what he's response would be.

Within seconds the pistol noise rang in his ears and off went Mackenzie, bouncing along as she ran amongst people, he groaned and let out a sigh before beginning to slowly run. They had stayed relatively near the back so he didn’t feel in danger of being surrounded by a guy in a banana suit and an old guy with his last breath intact. 

Mackenzie was bobbing along a few feet in front of him as he ran in his own thoughts which consisted of Mac, beer, kissing Mac, Rudy, getting back in bed, Mac staying the night, more beer and...he saw a small figure fall a few paces in front of him. He slowed down when he saw the purple wristbands clutching at her ankle. The crowds of people ran past him as he slowed down, avoiding the small figure on the road, and he definitely knew who had fallen as he approached her.

‘Fuck...fuck, fuck, double fuck’ Mackenzie clutched her ankle, clearly in pain before Will bent down to her eye level, his sudden instinct clutching both her hands. She peered up at him, the embarrassment flushing over her cheeks, she frowned slightly as he began to laugh, ‘Oh Mac...what was that about winning?’ She hit his chest repeatedly, banging away as he chuckled, ‘Screw you’ she frowned as she winced in pain. Will suddenly felt sympathetic for poor Mackenzie, he shook his head before whole heartedly scooping her up, and pushing her arms around his neck safely, she buried her head into his shoulder as he headed towards the first aid tent. He could smell her sweet perfume as she nestled herself into him...and the sudden mood she would take on. 

They approached the first aid tent, where Will gently placed her down on the small bed, placing her ankle down slowly. Before the paramedic could say anything Will interjected, ‘This is Mackenzie Mchale, she fell a few yards from the finishing line, probably a twisted ankle from the pain she’s in. She’s 35, isn’t allergic to any medication and lives at-’ He was cut off quickly by Mackenzie hitting him and screwing her face up, ‘I twisted my bloody ankle, not my vocal chords!’ She told him firmly. 

The paramedic laughed as he inspected her ankle, within seconds she whinged like a little girl as he touched her ankle which was soon starting to swell, ‘You’re friend here is right Mackenzie, its indeed twisted’ the paramedic told her. She sulked, ‘I didn’t realize my boyfriend had a degree in diagnosing twisted bones’ she rolled her eyes, ‘Well it seems he cares very much’ the paramedic rolled out a strip of bandage, leaving Mackenzie to sulk and avoid eye contact with Will. 

Once her ankle had been bandaged up, Mackenzie still sat on the small table, her head low as Will stared her out. He was expecting a little tantrum from the tiny Mackenzie, a big excuse as to why she twisted it, or some sort of blame on him that he didn’t train with her long enough. Instead he heard her speak, ‘I still can’t walk very well...will you carry me to the car?’. Without hesitation Will scooped her up once more, Mackenzie’s head resting in the crook of his neck, she peered up at him as he carried her gently and smiled, ‘I totally knew you were going to beat me anyway’ she told him. 

He looked down at her, ‘we both didn’t finish Mac’ he assured her, squeezing her tighter as they neared his car. She couldn’t help but smile at him, this man who had spent the afternoon listening to her whinge, the man that carried her too the first aid tent without a hint of mocking her and the man she was so madly in love with she wanted to shower in kisses right there and then.

As they approached his car, he placed her down gently as he rummaged around for his car keys. She watched him lovingly, before stopping him, and on one foot and another painful one, kissed him. She kissed him with all the gratitude and love she had, and he returned it and could tell she was sorry and that she was grateful. 

‘I love the sulky side of you’ He smirked at her.

‘Whatever...you won’t be saying that next year when I kick your arse left right and center McAvoy’ she winked at him before climbing in the car. He laughed at little...did he love her? Love wasn’t a big enough word.


End file.
